


your electric feel

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, background kira/jackson/scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson apparently decided the Cambridge library was a lovely place to start laying kisses on her neck and Kira can feel the electricity trembling under her fingertips, itching to be dispersed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your electric feel

Jackson is an asshole. 

Kira repeats the phrase over and over, even mouths it to herself, but it doesn't help _at all_. Because Jackson apparently decided the Cambridge library was a lovely place to start laying kisses on her neck and Kira can feel the electricity trembling under her fingertips, itching to be dispersed. 

“ _Jackson_!” Kira whisper-hisses, glancing around the stacks. “Someone could see us!” 

Jackson snickers into her hair, hands softly turning her hips around so she's no longer facing the shelf she needed, and facing him instead. 

“You really think a human will be able to sneak up on us?” 

“While we're distracted?” Kira says, blushing, “Yes!”

Jackson grins, “If we're already distracted, I can't imagine why I'd care.” 

Kira crosses her arms, and Jackson throws his up backing up to the other shelf. “Fine, fine. We'll just get the maps we need and go.” 

“Good,” Kira says, turning back to the shelf and trying to locate the right book. She finally spots it, and of course it's on the top shelf, and reaching up she _almost_ has it- okay she's only like five inches away maybe if she jumped a little-

Jackson comes up behind her one hand steadying her and the other grabbing the book she needed. 

“Thanks,” she says, and Jackson smiles wide. 

.

The maps are to find a similar magical structure to the nemeton, ideally before Kira's save the date app goes off in twelve days, announcing Scott's arrival. Deaton had given them a long speech about bringing an established pack to another land, and well, honestly most of it had gone over Kira's head. Jackson's too which made her not feel quite as bad about missing it. Scott got it though, and the end point was they needed to find a nemeton power-a-like before Scott arrived so he could announce his presence to the forest or something. Kira can readily admit she's pretty hazy on the details.

“Okay,” Kira says spreading out the photocopied segments of the map. “I split the forest into ten pages, and doing a page a day we should find it with a day to spare.” 

“Sounds good,” Jackson hesitates, “what's the backup plan?” 

Kira swallows. “There um, isn't one. We're going to find it though, it'll be fine.” 

.

They don't find it until the eighth day, when tensions are running high and Kira's wondering if maybe plan b is they move somewhere else. It's nothing like the nemeton- a thin river that takes on a new appearance when they stand in it, transported from the forest to a place with tall rocky hills and rocks lining a swifter, deeper river. 

Kira steps out of the river, curious about the bushes and is instantly back in the forest, the river gone. 

“Trippy,” Jackson says as Kira looks at her map again. 

“There's no river on this.” 

“Perfect, so this is it, we found it.” 

“We did,” Kira says with a grin, feeling lighter than she has in weeks. 

“Go us,” Jackson mutters, and dips a giggling Kira for a kiss.


End file.
